The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors for connecting two surfaces, and, more particularly, to a flexible, electrically-conductive, elastomeric connector suitable for electrically connecting two substrates theretogether.
A large number of electronic devices contain circuitry which generate high-frequency signals. For instance, the circuitry of the vast majority of radio communication apparatus generate high frequency signals during operation thereof. (Such high frequency signals are typically generated by one or more high-frequency oscillators which form portions of the electronic circuitry of such apparatus.) A radio transceiver, such as a radiotelephone utilized in a cellular, communication system, is one example of radio communication apparatus.
As a byproduct of operation of the circuitry of such radio communication apparatus (as well as many of the large number of other electronic devices which contain circuitry which generates high-frequency signals), spurious, high-frequency, electromagnetic signals are also generated. Such spurious signals, while a byproduct of normal operation of the radio communication apparatus, are undesirable as such spurious signals can interfere with signals transmitted by other radio communication apparatus.
In order to minimize the effects of such interference, electromagnetic shielding material is oftentimes positioned to cover the electronic circuitry of such apparatus whereat the spurious electromagnetic signals may be generated. While housing structures of most radio communication apparatus are typically comprised of a thermoplastic material, by coating inner surfaces of such housing structures with an electrically-conductive, electromagnetic shielding material, the housing structures may be conveniently adapted to form electromagnetic shields which prevent emanation of the spurious electromagnetic signals generated by electronic circuitry housed within such housing structures.
The electrically-conductive material coated on the inner surfaces of such housings, however, must be electrically connected to the electrical circuits which generate the spurious, electromagnetic signals to block the emanation of the spurious, electromagnetic signals. Typically, an electrical connection is made with a ground plane of the electronic circuitry.
Many existing types of mechanical structures permit such electrical connection between the electrically-conductive material coated upon the inner surfaces of the housings of the radio communication apparatus and the electrical circuitry housed therewithin.
Historically, such structure has typically been comprised of a braid of metallic, or a conductive-rubber, material (such as an elastomeric material impregnated with a metal). When placed between the inner surface of the housing and a ground plane of an electrical circuit disposed upon an electrical circuit board, and maintaining the braid in position thereat, an electrical connection is formed between the housing and the electrical circuit. Use of such a braid or conductive-rubber material is advantageous as an electrical connection may be created between the electrically-conductive material coated upon the inner sidewalls of the housing and the electrical circuit over large areas. Additionally, such a braid or conductive-rubber material forms a seal between the two surfaces.
However, to maintain the braid in position, rib members or flanges must typically be formed on the inner surfaces of the housing, and channels must be formed in the rib members or flanges to seat the braid therein. As the braid is seated within the channel formed in the edge surface of the ribbed member or flange, the thickness of such ribbed member or flange must be at least as great as both the width of such channel and also opposing sidewalls which define the channel.
Advancements in electronic circuitry design have permitted increased miniaturization of the electronic circuitry comprising such radio communication apparatus. A radio transceiver, such as the radiotelephone utilized in a cellular, communication system, is one example of radio communication apparatus having electronic circuitry of designs which have been miniaturized.
Additional efforts to minimize further the electronic circuitry of such radio transceivers, as well as other radio communication apparatus, are ongoing.
Concomitant with such increased miniaturization of the electronic circuitry is a corresponding reduction in the physical dimensions of the housings, and other mechanical structure associated therewith, in which such electronic circuitry is housed.
Initial size reductions in the housing and associated mechanical structure was accomplished by merely reducing the scale of the dimensions of already-existing structures. However, beyond certain size reductions, such simple reduction in the scale of the dimensions of such structure increasingly becomes impractical as structural limitations of the materials compromising such structure cannot be reduced further without compromising the structural integrity thereof. For instance, the housings of such electronic devices are typically comprised of a thermoplastic material. The walls of such housings comprised of such thermoplastic material must be greater than minimal thicknesses to ensure the structural integrity of such housings. Other associated mechanical structure suffer from similar limitations. In some instances, such mechanical structure cannot be produced in commercial quantities when smaller than minimum dimensions.
As noted above, braids conventionally used to connect electrically the housing and electrical circuits disposed upon circuit boards housed therewithin are seated within channels formed in rib members or flanges of the housing. Due to the increased miniaturization of the physical dimensions of the housings of radio communication apparatus, the minimum thickness of a ribbed member or flange required to permit formation of a channel permitting seating of the braid increasingly becomes a design constraint limiting reduction in the physical dimensions of the housings of the radio communication apparatus.
Accordingly, an improved means for electrically connecting such surfaces are required to permit increased miniaturization of radio communication apparatus.